


mystery of love

by Kaiaxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Again, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Help, M/M, Madara please learn to share, Oh god, SO MUCH FLUFF, blame yourself you created this monster, he is your boyfriend after all, i dont know whether im referring to myself or tobi anymore, or: author on crack, tobirama dont call your boyfriend an idiot that's just self-disparaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiaxy/pseuds/Kaiaxy
Summary: Tobirama wondered why he even bothered with this absolutely infuriating moron, how can someone both be adorable and yet be so hazardous for his health? Once he had thought Madara’s smiles would be the death of him, now he’s less sure.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 63





	mystery of love

“I’m not moving, fuck off.” Madara grumbled beneath Tobirama’s blankets, his voice rough from sleep. And what hair he could see mussed to hell. Absently, Tobirama noted that he’d have to brush it out again or else Madara would neglect to do so. Still, he was tired and wanted to sleep and Madara was being unfair. Again.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, uncaring whether the Uchiha saw him or not. “How eloquent of you to say. Though you do realize this is my house and my bed, and therefore _my blankets,_ Madara.”

His boyfriend poked his head out of the blankets, blew a raspberry at him, and dived back into the absurd mountain of blankets that he had stolen. Shamelessly taking each and every blanket _and_ pillow that very much did _not_ belong to him. Tobirama wondered why he even bothered with this absolutely infuriating moron, how can someone both be adorable and yet be so hazardous for his health? Once he had thought Madara’s smiles would be the death of him, now he’s less sure. 

  
Tobirama is _ninety_ percent certain that he would be driven mad long before that happens.


End file.
